beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: G-Revolution - Episode 21
is the twenty-first episode of Beyblade: G-Revolution. Plot The World Championship reaches its fifth and final round in Australia. The final matches will be F-Dynasty vs. Barthez Battalion; the Blitzkrieg Boys vs. White Tiger X and BBA Revolution vs. the PPB All Starz. Tyson becomes depressed about losing their tag team match against F-Dynasty as he couldn't summon his Dragoon's full power. DJ Jazzman, and his camera crew began to interview Tyson about what it's like to be a champion. Throughout the day, he begins to feel uncomfortable as Daichi wants to get attention and have the producers focus on him. They shoot a beybattle between Tyson, Daichi, and Kenny but is annoyed being reminded that he is a champion. When the battle starts, Tyson's emotions seems to be passing onto Dragoon due to his weak launch and struggles trying to perform his power to the full extent. Daichi defeats Dragoon easily making Tyson even more sure of himself that he isn't fit to be champion anymore. Max, Ray, and Kai start to think about their own battles tomorrow. Max shows concern for Tyson after making mistakes in his last battle and becomes unsure if Tyson is ready to battle him. Tyson contemplates quitting and wanders to the Beystadium to be alone with his thoughts. The pressure begins to engulf Tyson and has a hallucination of the crowd and his flashback. Daichi appears and tells Tyson that he isn't the same anymore and they both begin to Beybattle, trying to bring back Tyson's old and normal self. During the Beybattle, Tyson is reminded of how it feels to Beyblade for the pure love of the game and the pressure disappears when he realizes that he should beyblade for the fun of it. Tyson later meets Kai, Max and Ray on top of the Uluru. He declares that he is the challenger just like the rest of them and he won't be giving up his title so easily. The next day draws near as our heroes think about their upcoming battle. Major Events *Tyson remembers how to love Beyblade again. *The Bladebreakers are now challengers aiming to be champions. Characters *Hiro Granger *Kenny *Hilary Tachibana *Tyson Granger *Daichi Sumeragi *Blader DJ *Max Tate *Mariah *Lee *Kevin *Gary *Kai Hiwatari *Ray Kon *Miguel (flashback) Beyblades *Dragoon G *Strata Dragoon G *Hopper Attack MS *Torch Pegasus (flashback) *Thunder Pegasus (flashback) *Driger G (Seen on screen) *Dranzer V2 (Seen on screen) *Draciel V2 (Seen on screen) *Draciel G Featured Beybattles *Tyson Granger (Dragoon G) vs Daichi Sumeragi (Strata Dragoon G) & Kenny (Hopper Attack) = Daichi Sumeragi and Kenny (Strata Dragoon & Hopper Attack) *Tyson Granger (Dragoon G) vs Daichi Sumeragi (Strata Dragoon G) = No Outcome Songs * Hang On Trivia * This is the last appearance of Dranzer V2 and Draciel V2. Gallery Raybvcdfd44444.jpg tumblr_onzsh0GYS21w4q252o1_1280.png Tyson05.jpg Tyson06.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 21 -English Dub- -Full-_790556.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 21 -English Dub- -Full-_495128.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 21 -English Dub- -Full-_552318.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 21 -English Dub- -Full-_685385.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 21 -English Dub- -Full-_754354.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 21 -English Dub- -Full-_785685.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 21 -English Dub- -Full-_781514.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 21 -English Dub- -Full- 796929.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 21 -English Dub- -Full- 807273.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 21 -English Dub- -Full-_799799.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 21 -English Dub- -Full-_802068.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 21 -English Dub- -Full-_803503.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 21 -English Dub- -Full-_804771.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 21 -English Dub- -Full-_810410.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 21 -English Dub- -Full-_810076.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 21 -English Dub- -Full-_906239.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 21 -English Dub- -Full-_916282.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 21 -English Dub- -Full-_909108.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 21 -English Dub- -Full-_914881.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 21 -English Dub- -Full-_929529.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 21 -English Dub- -Full-_947413.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 21 -English Dub- -Full-_958858.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 21 -English Dub- -Full-_962829.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 21 -English Dub- -Full-_972405.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 21 -English Dub- -Full-_1015314.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 21 -English Dub- -Full-_1012078.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 21 -English Dub- -Full-_1021387.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 21 -English Dub- -Full-_1026225.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 21 -English Dub- -Full-_1091324.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 21 -English Dub- -Full-_1094393.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 21 -English Dub- -Full-_1108908.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 21 -English Dub- -Full-_1117516.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 21 -English Dub- -Full-_1126425.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 21 -English Dub- -Full-_1120353.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 21 -English Dub- -Full-_1136035.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 21 -English Dub- -Full-_1131931.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 21 -English Dub- -Full-_1142775.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 21 -English Dub- -Full-_1147947.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 21 -English Dub- -Full-_1174540.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 21 -English Dub- -Full-_1180146.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 21 -English Dub- -Full-_1193459.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 21 -English Dub- -Full-_1198397.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 21 -English Dub- -Full-_1202601.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 21 -English Dub- -Full-_1205137.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 21 -English Dub- -Full-_1212411.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 21 -English Dub- -Full-_1218350.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 21 -English Dub- -Full-_1226492.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 21 -English Dub- -Full-_1234200.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 21 -English Dub- -Full-_1239071.jpg Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Category:Episodes Category:Original Series Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Episodes